Silent Voices: Climb
by pentuppassion
Summary: Full version of Silent Voices Chapter 3. Please read Silent Voices before reading this. Climb - aka Pre-Chorus, differs melodically and lyrically from the verse and comes before the chorus. The reason why it's called a climb is because it heightens the anticipation of the listeners for the coming climax which is the chorus. *Rated M for mature themes/scenes. READ AND REVIEW!


-/-

Silent Voices: Climb

by pentuppassion

-/-

(Chapter 3 - full version)

-/-

"Do you remember how we first met?"

He kept his gaze on the town below us but replied, "Yes, I do."

We sat side by side on the bench of our favorite spot in town. It was the highest point of the area that was accessible to the townspeople. A few years back, it was developed into a park with some wooden benches and a small fountain. Few people come here because the stairs was a long climb up. As for Gaara and I, we enjoy the exercise and the view was all the reward we needed to motivate us. The privacy was a plus, too.

I kept silent, deep in thought. I was forming in my mind the words I wanted to - needed to - say. I didn't realize it would be this difficult. I've put it off for quite some time, my only fear being that he might make me change my mind. Don't get me wrong, I would like it if I didn't have to do this but the reason behind it was truly a valid one. And when I finally tell him about it, he wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to, even if he had to sacrifice his own happiness for mine. He was just that kind of guy. And I love him for that.

He turned to me and took my hand in his. His next words came and my heart sank with it. "You seem so far away, Hinata." He had no idea how true his words will be after tonight. The unspoken question hung in the air.

"I'm alright." I said with a small smile and a light squeeze of his hand. "We should go...I don't want to be late for our gig."

In the end, I was unable to tell him anything at all.

-/-

I knew that there were a lot of things going through her mind when I looked at her. She's been distracted these past few days but she won't tell me what's bothering her so much.

We had about two hours left before their performance at the Sound Village, a popular bar downtown. It was quite an honor to be able to perform on their stage. The invite bands to audition and they pick the better ones to actually go up on stage.

There was a cool summer breeze blowing and we took our time walking back to the apartment. We both needed to wash up first before going to the Sound Village. I held her hand comfortably in my own as we strolled through the streets in silence. I glance at her from time to time just to see the expression her face held as each moment passes. I have learned long ago that she sometimes gave away clues of what she was thinking when she thought no one was looking. For quite some time now, she just seemed to be engrossed in her own thoughts, simply not minding the walk and their surroundings.

It was unsettling how deeply her thoughts seemed to run these days even when on the outside she looked fine - like normal, as one could say. I was a bit afraid that this was something like "the calm before the storm" kind of thing. There was no doubt in my mind that what's bothering her was not about me, I knew it was some inner conflict she's facing and that she would let me know when she was ready. But I still wish she would let me help her through it.

When we got to the apartment, it was still fairly early. I opened the locked door and let us both enter.

"Ladies first." I said with a playful smile. She went in ahead and before I could follow her in, she turned around, grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. I had a moment of surprise but then I forgot about it when she deepened the kiss.

She was rarely aggressive when it came to these things but when she is, I just can't help but be turned on. She led me into the apartment and closed the door behind me, our lips still connected. All thoughts flew off my mind when I felt her press her body onto mine.

My back hit the wall and decided that this wasn't working for me so I held her lithe waist, shifted my weight and switched our positions. I broke the kiss for a moment to breathe; I touched my forehead to hers as we both caught our breaths.

"We should be getting ready." I didn't know where I got the sense to actually point that out when I knew that my whole body wanted nothing but to ravish her right then and there.

Hinata thought about it for a short moment then smirked. _Now, that's a dangerous sign._

"We can do that." Before I knew it she was dragging me to the shower with her. She shook off her sneakers then went in and turned on the cold water, all the while waving at me to join her. I started taking my shirt off but she stopped me saying, "I'll take care of that."

I kicked my shoes off and joined her in the shower. Soon enough both our clothes were drenched. I stood there watching as she closed her eyes to let the water land on her smiling face.

"What's gotten into to you?" I suddenly asked with a short laugh. I held both her hands in mine, loving the feeling of the water seeping through the fabric of our clothing. Finally, she looked at me straight in the eyes. What I saw there was a mix of love and desire.

She took a step so that our bodies touched and I could feel her soft breasts pressing onto my hard chest. She looked up at me and I captured her lips in a heated kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I ran my tongue along her succulent lips and she granted me entrance.

When I felt the need for air, I let go of our kiss and held her to me. My knees were weakened by exertion, her kisses and the sensations she awakened in me. I moved so that her back rested on the bathroom wall and so I can put my weight on her.

"Ahh...Hina..." I sighed, still catching my breath. She held my head in her hands as she rested hers at the crook of my neck. I kissed the space just below her ear and proceeded to shower her exquisite neck with feather - light kisses. She tilted her head to the side to give me more access.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they grabbed onto her hips, slowly riding up under her checkered blouse to feel her skin. I slid my fingers along her sides, taking in the feel of her warm skin with the cold water flowing onto it. The contrast in temperature only fed wood into the fire forming in my own body.

I stopped my exploration of her skin when I felt the fabric of her bra under my fingertips. Quite the barrier, that little piece of clothing was, so I unhooked it with expertise and it fell onto my hands.

_Strapless. Nice._

With her bra gone, I felt her pert nipples against my clothed chest. I was still wearing my plain white shirt that was, at the moment, clinging to me like a second skin. I felt her small hands on my back as they explored my body as if for the first time.

"We have to make it quick." Her voice echoed in the small bathroom. And with only that as a warning, I felt her hand on my crotch, gently massaging the area through my pants. I couldn't help but groan in pleasure as the rough fabric, along with the knowledge that it was her doing all this, sent a shiver down my spine. I pressed my body closer to hers, wanting no space between us. My thigh connected with her most private part as I shifted my body. I wasted no time in pleasuring her as she did me. She stifled a moan and rested her head on my shoulder as she tried to get control of her body.

"Gaa...touch me..."Her voice was small, as if she was begging for life itself. "Touch me there..."

I wanted to do more than touch her but I complied with her request. My right hand moved towards the hem of her short black skirt and found her wet panties. For a moment I wondered whether it was more wet due to her juices or was it just the water. I brushed the thought away and focused on the task at hand.

My thumb searched for her bud through her silken undies, pressing lightly on her mound. She hissed in pleasure when my finger brushed her nether lips. My left hand proceeded to make more room by grabbing her right thigh and riding it up and towards me. I could hear Hinata's panting in my ear, one hand on the nape of my neck, the other still at my crotch, unmoving. I kissed her lips hungrily to distract her from what I was about to do next.

When she responded, I took her hand away from my crotch and placed it on one of her breasts. A small "mmph" escaped her mouth as she realized what just happened.

"Pleasure yourself there and I will deal with the other." I told her. She was a little surprised by my actions but complied, biting her lower lip cutely as she did. I took off her skirt but I let her panties stay. they were a light shade of purple that matched her hair perfectly.

Instead of inserting a finger into her, like I was sure she expected, I grabbed her bottom with both hands and thrusted my clothed hardness onto her mound through her undies. I could not suppress the groan that passed my lips as the sensation hit me.

The rough fabric of my pants and her clothed nether regions literally scratched an itch that couldn't be relieved. That, and having her writhe against my body in sheer pleasure just turned me on even more. I rotated her hips, still connected with mine, and ground our hips together until I couldn't take it anymore. Her hand left her nipple and inserted it between our bodies so that she could touch herself down there. Her hands went inside the underwear and found the nub that had been aching for attention.

"Ahh...Gaa...uhhn."

I unzipped my fly, pulled down my pants along with my boxers up to my thighs, just enough to free my manhood. I reached for the small packet in my pants, and clothed my member with the condom. I held her waist with one hand and the other hooked over her undies that hid my destination and pulled it to the side. Her fingers were still playing with her small nub of pleasure when I suddenly thrust my member into her tight vagina. She screamed at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed almost immediately against me. I pulled out a small fraction then thrust inside her quick and deep. Both her hands came up to my arms and squeezed so tight I thought she was going to draw blood.

Her muscles clenched my member in a tight embrace as I thrust into her countless times.

"Uhh..Nnnhh. Gaara..ahh." My hands gripped her hips as I led her to meet my thrusts, plunging in deeper each time. "Ahh...plea..Please..Ga.."

She was having trouble forming words so I teased her by stopping halfway in. A whimper of protest escaped her lips as she tried to push her hips forward only to be held in place by my strong grip.

"What did you say you wanted?" I asked trying to look innocent. She did not like to beg for it but in the end her want...her need...will overpower her pride. She struggled against my hold but I didn't waver.

"Gaaraaa.." the feisty woman in his arms ground out his name in warning but I offered her a smile instead. "Ugh."

_Still protesting, I see. What if..._

I made a circling motion with my hips so that my member moved inside her tight cavern and send ripples of pleasure through her. "Ahh uuhhnn." came her lustful moan. "Please Gaara..I beg you..."

"As you wish, love." and I thrust deep into her, hitting her pleasure spot. A loud moan echoed in the bathroom as pleasure hit her hard. I pulled out completely then thrust into her again in a swift motion that sent her back arching away from the wall. The water in the shower was cold but it was definitely getting hotter in the room. She anchored her right leg on my hip and I thrust in deeper, harder.

"So close…"

"Ahh...ahh…"

"Ready?"

She nodded in agreement and I gave one last push as we came together.

-/-

-/-

-/-

"Aaaand now...give it up for the Rustling Leaf!"

The sound of the blonde's drumming filled the bar along with Neji's guitar combo. The familiar sound of the bass guitar joined into the mix as we made the music we have always loved. I began singing the words of Sasuke's new song, all out of habit.

_Watch the clouds roll_

_Keep the sunlight from your eyes_

_You lie there alone_

_Blissfully unaware_

Sasuke's voice mixed with mine, we let the words take us.

_That I am here_

_I am here_

_You may not see_

_But this is…_

_Enough for me_

_No, you'd never hear it_

_At least not from me_

_I'll never say it_

_That way it wont be real_

Slowly, the instruments faded and I realized the audience in some form of trance as they anticipated the next lines. The dark-haired boy beside me breathed hard then sang his solo with closed eyes, his deep voice echoing through the suddenly silent crowd.

_This silent voice_

_Will never break_

The sound of Naruto's drums seemed to jolt the crowd back to life and they went wild with shouts, claps and whistles.

_Even when I sing it_

_You never really hear me_

He had his head down as the song ended and all we can hear was the applause and cheers of the crowd. What I did not expect was the look on Sasuke's eyes when he finally opened them. It was dark and brooding like they always were, but tonight, at that precise moment, I saw his uncloaked sadness.

Back in character, we bowed our thanks and I took the mic. "That was Silent Voices, an original song written by our very own, Sasuke. Let's give him a hand!"

I motioned to my band-mate who now flashed what I call his "stage smile" and bowed once more. And with that simple gesture, the ladies almost swooned…and he wasted no time in using that attention to introduce his next song. "Thank you, thank you.", his words easily drowned by the cheers that followed. "Now we move on to another song we have prepared for you guys tonight."

Neji gave a sample guitar riff at Sasuke's pause. "This is…"

"Cruelty!"

_I think the world_

_Screwed with me_

_When I saw you_

_When I met you_

I provided the backing vocals as Sasuke sang lead. Being on the sidelines, I could easily watch the audiences' reaction and also, the band's performance. And at the moment, my eyes keep wandering off to our current lead vocalist. I knew this already since we've been band-mates for quite some time, but it still puzzles me to no end how he could do that.

_I think the gods_

_Enjoyed their cruelty_

One moment, he's quiet, brooding and unsociable…

_That day I fell_

_In love with_

…and the next he's just a bubble of emotions bursting in front of everyone's eyes.

_You just don't realize_

_This is not a f*cking alibi_

_I didn't plan on this_

_But still I feel it in me_

He was never the "sharing" type of guy, we all just kind of assumed that if he needed to let off some steam, he'd just drop by the studio to drown himself in music. Or like most days, he'd write them down. And his face when he sang the songs on stage…

_This cruelty you do to me_

_Standing there_

_Smiling at nothing_

_Looking oh so lovely_

_This cruelty_

_Won't let go of me_

_This cruelty_

_Always finds me_

As the song ended, one thought still plagued my mind like it had for years when I think about my raven-haired friend's writing.

_Who could the songs be for? There must be something…or somebody…_

I steered myself away from my thoughts and back to my audience. "Before we move on to our next song, let me introduce the members of our band."

I walked over to the back and ruffled the blond hair. "On drums, Naruto! Over there with the shiny white electric is my cousin, Neji."

"And we all know who this black-haired cutie is…Sasuke. And yours truly, Hinata." I bowed as I took center stage before adding, "Of course let us not forget, our lovely manager, Miss Sakura."

Cheers and claps greeted us, as we got ready for our next song. Three more to go!

"Let's tone it down a little so you guys can relax a bit, eat your food and drink some booze while you listen." I signaled Naruto to begin the low sound of the drums, and counted the beats in my head…

_I found a letter that said "I'm sorry that _

_You were asleep when I wrote these words down…_

-/-

They were amazing.

_She was amazing._

Hinata sang the third and fourth songs in the set list and she was simply breathtaking. I knew that already, of course, but seeing her perform, completely in her element, I still can't help feel how lucky I was to have her.

"Still with us, guys?" Sasuke got everyone's attention with just those words. "We're on to the last one now (an audible 'aaww' can be heard on the background) and this is from one of our favorite bands. If you know the song, please do sing with us!"

_Neji:_

_I took a walk for the very first time_

_On the dark side of the dance floor_

_Lit a match just to heat things up_

_But I got more than I bargained for_

_Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation_

_I should have known it was a one-night invitation_

_ Neji, Sasuke, Naruto:_

_Don't sweat it, forget it_

_Everything is a-okay_

_Just let it go then it's_

_Off to find another face_

_Neji:_

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave_

_You walk around with my heart on your sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran out_

_Sasuke:_

_I took an oath, but I'm giving it up_

_You didn't have to see things my way_

_Nothing more than a casual f*ck_

_Isn't that just how we operate?_

_Sasuke & Hinata:_

_Let's drink to feelings of temptation_

_You and I, we're an overnight sensation_

_Don't sweat it, forget it_

_Everything is a-okay_

_Just let it, go then it's_

_Off to find another face_

_Sasuke:_

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave_

_I walk around with your heart on my sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran_

_Sasuke & Naruto:_

_Outside, the brake light's started to dim_

_I feel the tension that's been pulling us in_

_And then we do it again_

_So we can feel all right_

_Falling in love for the night_

_Neji:_

_Don't sweat it, forget it_

_Everything is a-okay_

_Just let it go then it's_

_Off to find another face_

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave_

_You walk around with my heart on your sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out!_

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

A/N: Yay! Thank you for reading through! For those who want to know the set list I used, I'm writing 3 of them down here Please leave your comments and suggestions in a review!

#1 – Silent Voices, an original song written by me.

#2 – Cruelty, another original song from me.

#5 – A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All Time Low


End file.
